User talk:Commando Danny
Hey Hey I'm back thanks for making that logo better.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 18:44, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for all the help with the wiki while I was gone. I appreciate it. By the way, I am planning on deleting my fiction I have because I never finished the movie. I am planning to make a photonovel (much like yours, but with a different plot.) We need to cleanup some of the articles on the wiki as well.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Are you planning to help me clean up the site a bit? If we're gonna get this site running (I mean with more users than we have now) we need to work together as administrators. Please respond on my talk page.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 22:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Good. Also you're supposed to sign after your comment likee this: COMMENT ~~~~ —Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 02:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Got it! -Commando Danny 02:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh and thanks for the inspiration you gave me to make a photonovel. I started today and I'm going to really get into it tomorrow. I love your stories!!!!—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 02:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you! -Commando Danny 02:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :I thought you already were! Sure, I will! By the way, I love that article and we will keep it as FA until we get a better one.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 16:53, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::You are now a sysop (administratior).—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 16:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::I know you won't. As an admin, you can now block users, rollback edits, delete pages, protect pages, and several other things. I'll add you to the list.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:05, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't understand the question...?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:17, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I see. Yeah, try MediaWiki:Sidebar, edit the page. By the way, that;s another thing only admins can do, edit the MediaWiki pages.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:21, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I see what you're trying to do, let me try for a minute.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:26, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::It works now!—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:28, 28 June 2008 (UTC) FA I'm going to take the FA off for now.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 15:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Also please take the Browse category off of your articles. The Browse category is for the main categories and very important pages related to this site.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 15:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Great job! Also do you like the revised requirements for FA?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ooh, well, on Wikipedia, Wookieepedia, Star Wars Fanon, and pretty much every other wiki, a featured article represents the best the site has to offer, and has to go through a series of nominations and voting processes. Sorry again, but that's what the FA is intended to be.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 21:14, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I just wanted to let you know I fixed both images you made with a little better quality.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 21:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Active I'm guessing the reason you're not active is because you're working on your photonovel? I just finished my fourth chapter, Helicopter Chaos, and I am four more chapters away from finishing it.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 16:20, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, yes I am. It's looking pretty great so far. And I'm not active because there isn't much to post right now reguarding my photonovel.-Commando Danny 20:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Good, well I'm working on mine as well and it's looking good, too. I'm also working on another wiki, Alien Research (here). —Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 20:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC)Hey, I'm finally back Commando. I need to tell you something about Blake Thompson just so that we don't get into any contradictions. I know that he is in you Mutt Jones adventures and he can be, but he is killed by the Soviet assassin Piotr Shaw in hammer of Thunder while confrtoning Mutt at Indy's home. This causes Frank Thompson t o try to split up with the Soviets, forcing the soviets to kill him. Hey Hopefully you can come back, please do. I am currently trying to become partners with the SWF Wiki.—Darthtyler (Talk) 21:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Confused So where can I read these supposed stories???? Hi, I'm new, and I was wondering: Can we put stuff here that isn't FF? Like characters that we will be making a story about in the future? Thanks, Blackcatwhitewolf 16:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC)